Hell's Coming
by bunga chan
Summary: Nero has been kicked out from fortuna by kyrie , he search dante and decide to stay with him. when the first kiss come by dante he finally put a feeling for dante but when someone in blue come , his life begin to break knowing that dante was his UNCLE ! will their love is break ? or not ? Nero X Dante Rated M for violance , strong language and lemon in later chap summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here my second fanfiction story,well I'm trying make it a little fun to read since my first story seems not very satisfy to me T~T **

**Well enjoy the story and have fun :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry ( if I own it, vergil would be survived and not corrupted ! )**

"**Proloque"**

_Fortuna seems to be peacefull now after the death of the savior but people seems uncomfortable because there's still a half demon , a demon they though still living around them.. they wish that him could just go away from their faces , , ,_

Nero who a young knight in fortuna seems feeling unsure want to stay in fortuna for more long again, he wish he could get rid of there fucking ass people he save from that giant monster who attack them.. because they couldn't respect nero for what he did to save them from a mass distruction.

Everyone was keeping their children away from nero , make sure that their child is not taking , playing even touching him. But nero seems just ignored it because for what in the world he play with all halfass people's child here. He didn't hate the children, he just hate their parents that's all even the children there hate him , he's not mind though. Let them do everything they want.

Night by night has pass and nero seems have a feeling that kyrie keep her distant with him, she seems like she was afraid of something until one night she burst into nero room and talk about something that shock nero.

"please leave fortuna !" she said calmly as she look away from nero.

Nero couldn't believe that she ask him to leave so suddenly , nero know that kyrie will never do something like this to him , she even never shout at nero nor punch him. But this time 'why' he thought that she kick he out from this town. Well maybe not kick but shoo him away.

"why ?" he say as he holding both her shoulder "I thought you love me !"

"No , I don't love you anymore" she say as she remove both nero's hand from her shoulder "don't ever come back here again nero" she back away , her head was looking down and tears begin to fall.

Before he could grab kyrie's hand , kyrie turning and shout at him "you STUPID ! why you still stand there ! pack your thing and quickly go away from here ! I don't wanna see you anymore ! you DEMON !" kyrie was shocked at her last word, she didn't mean that, she close her mouth using her arms and look at nero face feeling that she shouldn't say something like that, well shoo him out of this own she think that it's not a big deal for nero BUT say him a demon could be way to harsh and bad for nero.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that nero" she grab nero's hand but suddenly nero push her arm from his and storm out from the room.

'_there's no need for pack my thing and saying that I forgive her for what she just say to me, all I need just red queen and my precious blue rose !'_ nero though in mind.

He stepped out side from fortuna not looking back 'no one need he here even those bastard knight that treat him like a zoo animal' 'damn for all of them' he thought.

"and yeah ! this gonna be a long night but where I must go ?! I don't have any destination to go" then something slip in his mind 'Dante'. It's almost a year that he not meet him since that last battle. The only thing that remain from dante to him was this katana , 'yamato'he gave him that day.

Did he need to going to dante place and said ' hey dante , kyrie kick me out from fortuna and I have knowhere to go , can I stay in here _forever _?! or maybe awhile ?' he slapped his head "dante you really are an pervert old man" he stopped . why did he saying dante was a pervert ?! he was imagine bad thing if he and dante in bed awhile there. (author : well I didn't make a pervert dialoque from nero to dante back there because maybe it's better this way ~ ~ ?! ?! ,,,, Lol xD )

"shit dante !" he shout

**~At Devil May Cry~**

"HACHOOO" he sneezing "did someonen talk about me ?! well it must be a bad or something ! oh well I hope it was nero" he eat one slice of the pizza in his hand and contineu to think "kinda miss him since it's almost a year not meet. Do I need to visit there ?! well I think I need to !" he stand from his chair and crossed his arm "let's go tomorrow and rock baby !"

**~Back at nero~**

"I think I guess I need to go to his place tomorrow and tonight maybe I will be sleep at motel near the harbour. I don't his place but maybe I could ask someone about him and hopefully someone would know it" he contineu to walk heading to the motel near the hairbour.

Well he didn't tired even it's a long way from fotuna to the harbour. And here he is at the motel. It was just a normal motel but it's just one night so it will okay just for tonight.

He order one room for just a night and good that he brought his pocket with him.

He go inside the room and quickly leaning in the bed sleeping to be ready for tomorrow.

**Well it maybe didn't like a proloque anyway but but that's beside the point. Sho hows the first chapter ? good , bad , or not fun ?! T~T **

**Please let me know everyone and I love for everyone who reading this , and yes the review if can I need your critic and comment for the best in this story going.**

**So wish eveyone healthy and wealthy ^^ godbless all **

**Love lot**

**Bunga chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 here I comeeeeeeeeee :3**

**So ummm this chapter seems good I think, I want to make it more humor who can make everyone or anyone read this laugh :D. I really hope so. Well for the genre I guess I want to make it humor but well romance not bad too.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry (well 'if' yes , , , kyrie will never be in the DMC series :.**

**So on into the story !**

**Chapter 2 : why it's so hard for us to meet dammit ?!**

Recap :

"I think I guess I need to go to his place tomorrow and tonight maybe I will be sleep at motel near the harbour. I don't his place but maybe I could ask someone about him and hopefully someone would know it" he contineu to walk heading to the motel near the hairbour.

Well he didn't tired even it's a long way from fotuna to the harbour. And here he is at the motel. It was just a normal motel but it's just one night so it will okay just for tonight.

He order one room for just a night and good that he brought his pocket with him.

He go inside the room and quickly leaning in the bed sleeping to be ready for tomorrow.

Q(^_^)s

'_go away ! just go away from here ! we don't need you to be here ! we save without you ! you just same with them ! a DEMON who killed , blood thirsty ! just go to the deepest hell !_

"NOOOOOO !" nero scream firmly having a really fucking bad dream he ever had !

"what the hell was that ! ouh shit !" he rub his head " why do I dream those stupid people in fortuna ! and goddamn kyrie in there too !"

He look at the clock , it's 9a.m morning and he take a quick bath. It was a nice warm sunny day outside. This is the last time he smell the air in fortuna and later he will never ever smell it again. It was sad though living the place you were born and grow up until now but you really must gratefull go out from that cursed place and living those damned people there . he just though that why would he born with this arm. He just hope that this damned thing could dissapeared from him and his life. He wanted to be a normal person. Being different is somehow ….. hurting.

'no,I'm not the only one.' He thought. There's someone same like him. Someone that he think never see him different . and yes . it's dante. 'He the one who give me the meaning of life'

Nero smile as he thinking that. feeling that 'are we a family ?'

Nero shook his head,,, why that he think that suddenly ?! are they really a family ?! if yes he would grateful to knowing that he's not alone. Someone will protect him. And always considered him in bad and good.

Knowing and thiking this he felt warm. Smile etched on his lips.

He rush go outside the motel and head to the harbour near the motel.

But first he must asking if someone knowing dante or not cause he need a information where he lives.

**~Dante POV's~**

"I'm on the way to your place kid ! you will surprise !" he smile sarcastically in the car who was on the way to the harbour. From Capulet to Fortuna city.

After 20 minute in the way he arrive at the harbour. "well I guess I have to hurry go there"

**~Nero POV's~**

After a minute she ask everyone who was in the harbour , he finally found where dante's lives. It was Capulet City, and he attend a shop called 'Devil May Cry'.

He finally able to know dante's information. It's time to set sail.

"you know dante, somehow I felt you were just passing me" he had a hunch. He felt dante pass him but , how the hell dante pass him through the sea. '_ridicculous'_

An hour he in the sea who on the way to fortuna to capulet and he finally arrive.

"Kay ! now let's go and find the old man place"

**~At Dante~**

After and hour pass too, he finally arrive at Fotuna. He was so miss the kid, somehow he felt the kid like his old brother, Vergil. It was kinda happy. Somehow again like 'Family'. He was hopin' that nero could be his family. It must be a fun life for sure though but yeah _if_ that happen.

"Don't worry kid. I was really damn miss you and here I am now. Searching you." He smiled widely "and here I am will try to ask you to stay with me in my place"

'_nice plan'_ he though. It will not bad to stay with the kid. Especially it's fun to tease him.

When he was on the way to fortuna, he saw kyrie at the street.

"hey there young red hair lady, it's been a while since that day. Why are you goin' out alone and where's nero ?" the red clad hunter ask. It's weird to see kyrie going out alone. she should be with nero. He had a bad feeling for kyrie answer and for nero him himself.

"h-he ,,, he's gone" the red hair lady said as she look down. "he probably will not come back here again."

"w-what ?! what the hell is happen ? and what the fuck is goin' on ?!" dante couldn't hold his shock and anger. "why on earth his gone for god sake !" he face his hand on his face. He was worry. What will happen to that kid if he's alone. Even he was strong enough that kid still need protection too.

"I was the one who take rensponsible here dante. I'm the one who shoo him away from here, I'm sorry." Kyrie said as her tears begin to fall "I cant bear to see him being excommunicated by the people from here !" she hold the red hunter coat "I don't want him to be sad being here ! that's why I told him just get out of here." She release the red hunter coat and wipe her tears away from her face. "it for nero sake. I want he to be set free. Being order by the knight crush this crush that ! he's tired of that and I know ! everyone talks about him from behind ! children afraid of him ! he'll never find a happy life in here so I shoo him awa-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO HIM !" he held kyrie's collar dress and shout. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HE CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU ! HE'S BEEN THROUGHT A HARD TIME AND WAY JUST TO RESCUE YOU THAT DAY ! AND NOW , YOU OBEY HIM WITH SHOO HIM AWAY !? YOU WORSE THAN DEMON KYRIE ! DEMON MAYBE KILLED AND BLOOD THIRSTY BUT , IT HAS A HEARTH ! A HEARTH THAT UNDERSTAND THE FEELING OBEY. !" he held kyrie collar dress to strong who make krie cannot breathing.

"d-dante… I can't bre-breath !"she say between gasp and dante almost lifted her into the air.

Everyone around her and dante being shout and panic to see the horror dante did to red hair girl kyrie.

"Please ! help her !"

"Everyone or somebody help her ! she's been struck by that man !

The citizen being shout for help, but dante just ignored them.

"remember this kyrie ! you'll never ever will meet him again ! because this is what your wish for right ?! so be it !" dante release her from his grip and dissapeared into a thin air ( author : ya know ?! ;3 Trickster Style ! Lol )

After dante had dissapear into a thin air with a sec time the Order of the knight which her brother , Credo and the other knight came approach kyrie.

"are you alright ? what the hell is happen here !" credo ask as he look and glare to kyrie.

"no it's nothing ! really ! I better goin' home" she rush toward the crowd and when to her home. Credo is sick to see his sister nature !

So he ignored it and begin to go back to the headquarter.

**So u'mmmmmmmmm well I want to make this chapter a lil longer again but maybe it's better to be in the chapter 3.**

**So yeah that's it xD**

**So how my story so far !? please critic or review the good from it **

**I really appreciate for anything you say about this story because it's for the best of this story goes.**

**So have a nice day and have fun :D**

**I'll see you later guys bye bye !**

**Love lot**

**Bunga Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello again everyone ;D having a great weekend ?!**

**I have a well great weekend I think. My lil stays in my house for 2 mounth from now which mean until 1 january 2013. Sec by sec , minute by minute , hour by hour , day by day , month by month , year by year so fast to pass us all.**

**Everyone notice this right ?!**

**I'll be 15 next year :D more old yesh but hey carrier and end of my junior high school and I really happy about it. I hope I pass the national exams that held in my country on May next year. Everyone please pray for me T~T the exams were creeps me out !**

**So well on to the story xD I was running about my life up there xD and now onto the story :3**

**So u'mmm this chapter hope good for you all xD enjoy !**

**Chapter 3 : it's a tired day , really !**

Recap :

"remember this kyrie ! you'll never ever will meet him again ! because this is what your wish for right ?! so be it !" dante release her from his grip and dissapeared into a thin air ( author : ya know ?! ;3 Trickster Style ! Lol )

After dante had dissapear into a thin air with a sec time the Order of the knight which her brother , Credo and the other knight came approach kyrie.

"are you alright ? what the hell is happen here !" credo ask as he look and glare to kyrie.

"no it's nothing ! really ! I better goin' home" she rush toward the crowd and when to her home. Credo is sick to see his sister nature !

So he ignored it and begin to go back to the headquarter.

Q(^_^)s

Dante who was in the other side , were really pissed of the news from kyrie that she was kick nero from Fortuna. It was really a bad bad a really bad news from him. And know he don't where to find Nero '_goddammit'_ he thought to him self '_where am I suppose to find the kids ! damn it all to hell'_

Dante cannot do anything this time but he sure the kid can protect himself from thhis while. Maybe he was searching him ?! '_wait a minute ! maybe the kid go look for me' _than he has a hunch that , THAT'S must be it ! '_I better goin' back to Devil May Cry, maybe he's on his way to go there !'_

Than Dante when back to the harbour to goin' back to Capulet City.

**~At Nero~**

Nero finally arrive at the Capulet city's harbour. It was '_dirty , smell like shit city ?! yeck ! and why the hell trash was flying here and there ?! hell yeah old man. You sure have a great taste of city for living' _he rolled his eyes while thinking at that.

The point now is where the hell is that Devil May Cry shop is ! "maybe I should ask around, yeah ! that should do it !" he finally decide to ask anyone around.

But funny , nobody know where it is. Then suddenly someone grab nero's back.

"hey long time not meet little boy of fortuna knight" it was a blonde long hair middle age girl who talk to him.

"excuse me ?! did I know you ?" he don't know the woman.'_who the hell are you ?! no time for 'long time not meet' reunion now. I have to find dante now, ouh for god sake !' _he scream inside of his head.

"Really ?! sure you don't know me boy. You probably know me as Gloria from the just a while Order knight" she laugh and smiled at nero "My real name is Trish and I'm Dante's friend. What are you doing in this city ? shouldn't you be patrolling at Fortuna ?!"

"I-I was go out from fortuna and promises to my self to not come back there again, forever." He said in half smile in his lips.

"well are you sure about what your doin' now ?!

"it's none of your business, I'm sorry" he said as he look away from Trish.

"Oh well, never mind ! it was my fault too about asking your private ! but what are you doin' here again anyway ? you still havent answer that one." She saw nero with a blinked view.

"I'm here to search for dante. I was hoping and asking to ask him for me to stay in his place. I hope he's allowed that."

"Of course he will, and did you know where he's place already ?! if don't know I can show you his place of course. But it's up to you want to coming or not anyway." She smiled sarcastically.

"Hey ! Hell yeah ! of course I want. Please show me, I really need to speak with him right now."

"okay follow moa" she laugh and walking together with nero to dante places. Yeah that maybe tired but no prob there. (auhtor : moa , well it's "me" actually. I kinda love that word and it's from Persona 4 game yesh :3 ._. lol )

**~At Dante~**

Dante already arrive at Capulet City and was after to his home.

It's a bad luck for Dante because when nero already go along with Trish to his home about 30 minute dante just arrive at the harbour dock.

He then rush about to goin' into his home just to see that nero are there or not.

When dante in the street, it's almost dark and the sun has begin to set, there's a scream,a woman scream. Dante know it must be demon !

He follows the voice, and finally find a woman with a teddie bear in her hand surrounded by a group of hell vanguard.

"Hell yeah ! disturbing a pretty woman who was playing with a bear in her hand, how sweet" he said with a playfull tone "Now is a punishment for you all buddy !" Dante said as he smile sarcastically and rise the Ebony and Ivory from the holster . it was a low rank demon so no worries. It takes just 10 minute to wipe them all up to hell.

"hey you save now little girl, they already gone" he smile to the woman and rise her up.

"am I look that old ?" she ask with annoyance "I'm 18 mister !"

"you sure like a little girl, you were playing with a teddie bear in your hands young lady ! is a 18 years old people playing with a bear ?! you gotta be joking pal !" he laugh until feeling his stomach hurt.

"it's not funny mister !" he shout to Dante "whoa hey pal , I save your pretty ass a while there and you shouting at me ?!" he said while raised his eye brow "and please, call me Dante, cuz imma not that old."

"you were old ! you even have a thin beard in your chin ! silly old man." She say's with annoyed eyes to dante "and yes I have to thank you dante for saving me and please watch your language. It's a dirty one !"

"don't sweat it and hey ! you remind me of someone who called me 'old man' too." He thinking "wait a minute ,,, ouh yes !" he raised his point finger. "but that's beside the point girl. So I have to go now and see ya around !" he gives a wave before leaves her. But then the girl calling him "Hey Dante !"

Dante looking back to the girl "what is it ?! are ya wanna something from me ?! or maybe in the bedro-" dante was interupt by a slap in his face "OUCH ! whatta hell are ya doing ?" he glared at her.

"you pervert ! I was asking that will we meet again ?" she asked with angry tone to him "well maybe. And yes, what's your name ? I forgot to ask it."

"Ashelia."

"it's beautiful." He smiled "thank's it's nice to meet you dante. And sorry for wasting your time talk with me." She apologize. "don't apologie it's allright, and yes I have to go now. Good bye" he wave and she wave back.

Nero was arrive at Dante's shop. Yea what a ugly place it seems. "so where's Dante ?" nero look at Trish blinked "I don't know, he supposed to be in home but it seems nobody home today. Maybe he's on the job ?" Trish didn't know where dante go, but maybe wait here a little longer wouldn't be a bad idea tthought

"uh nero. Can you wait here awhile ? maybe he was gone just a while and I guess it's not a problem right ?" she scared nero could mad after a day standing and keep walking didn't even rest a little bit,'_poor thing'._

"wha-what ? ouh shit dante you really are make me suffer now!" nero couldn't hold his tired mix with his angry tone but yeah they have to wait, if they want to survive this tiring day.

20 minute were passing, and finally Dante arrive at the shop, he was a bit shocked. Trish and nero already in front of his shops. Trish was yawning and nero was _sleeping _?

"H-hey you finally home dante. We waited you here for so long ! you really an ass. Nero was sleeping because of his travel throught this day is very tiring ya know ! where the hell are you goin' anyway ?" trish was annoyed bye dante who make her must wait for dante and take care of the kis while asleep.

"I'm sorry Trish. It's just a mission, yeah mission. And I have to thank to you trish you were take care of him while he were sleep. But why he's here ?!" Dante try to lie from trish about what happen to him today,he didn't want to have a long conversatiton now, beside it's night already.

"well long story dante,you probably just ask the kid himself, I'm tired and I wanna go home now ! so see ya" she left dante and nero alone. Dante quickly grab dante hand and pull he up.

"let's go into your new home kid. Make your self at home nero" he smile at nero's face.

Well it's always are fun having a new family member at your lonely people less house. Especialy he's the same like you.

**Well how's this chapter goin' everyone ? I really hope you like it so far and I really apreciated for those who reviews and read this story.**

**God bless you all guys :D healthy and wealthy always ya ;D**

**Love lot**

**Bunga Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yohoo everyone :D genki desu ka ?!**

**Ok so this the chapter 4, I wanna make a long story without a squell, but if you guys wanna me make a squeal, sure ;) I will always onto the story. But I wanna make Dyffrensya to be nero's girl :/ it's that a good idea ?! I mean yea it's for the romance genre.  
**

**guys I'm try to make a yaoi xD I'll try ! ermm if there's someone kind out there to me can you help me ? I need someone to help me to find an interesting idea about yaoi story it self. If anyone can help or wanna share their knowledge to me, I'm always be there :D PM me kay. I'm not force you all to help me but if anywho wanna help me , it's always welcome and I really apprreciate it ^^**

**and I wanna tells something ;) everytime I write a story I always hearing "Just The Way You Are" song from Bruno Mars :D it's such a sweet song 3 what I mean is the piano version one :D**

**So onto the story ;3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Devil May Cry (well if I am , Kyrie would die when she singing cause got a suddenly hearth attack xDDD)**

**Chapter 4 : cuz your amazing !**

Recap :

"let's go into your new home kid. Make your self at home nero" he smile at nero's face.

Well it's always are fun having a new family member at your lonely people less house. Especialy he's the same like you.

Q(^_^)s

The sun has rise. A new day has come, Nero who was in Dante's bedroom is slowly open his eyes and wake up. He raise his body slowly and rub his eyes. The image that before is blur now it's really clear.

'_What the hell ? where on earth am I !'_ shock plus scare mix in his though. He didn't know where his location but then he remember something. Two days ago, he been kicked out from for-fucking-tuna , then he was stayed in motel then the next day he was _bla bla _finally he end up in dante's shopn entrance fallen asleep.

But where Glo..err I mean Trish when I'm slept yesterday ? b-but that's beside the point from now , the point is 'where am I now' ?

Suddenly he felt a warm hand in his thigh, he jump from the bed to see is Dante's hand that hold his thigh a while ago !

"ol-old man ! what the fuck is you do to me last night you bastard !" he scream to the red clad hunter who still asleep "hey are you listening !?" okay now he really pissed off

"tch calm down kid ! I'm still sleepy now, we talk later !" he back to sleep.

Nero was more pissed now, he quickly go stand in front of sleep dante and scream is dante's ear "h-hey ! don't you ignored my question , what the hell are you do to me last night old man !" he scream but suddenly dante's grab nero's waist and make he fall to his body

"nero I wont do something bad to you" he spoke in nero's ear softly "if I do something bad to you without your permission , I would never forgive my self" nero blush at this word, how could this old man has a warm feeling and 'I feel safe with him' ?! '_no ! I'm not fall in love with him am I'_

"nero ? kid are you allright ?" nero finally awake from his day dreaming "s-sorry old man , n-now please let me go, I'm feeling uncomfortable"

"don't lie me kid ! you feel the opposite and I know" dante smirk at nero as nero blushed '_what !? how can he know !'_

"NO ! I'm not now please let me go ! i-I need to brush my teeth and go to bath old man !" nero release dante's hand from his waist and head to he bathroom living dante alone.

"tch better I'm goin' to sleep again beside I don't want to take any mission just for today anyway" he yawn and back to sleep again.

After nero done his bath, he go outside the bathroom and he didn't realize that he didn't have bring any of his clothes from fortuna '_shit ! what am I supposed to do now ! I'm really fucked up !'_ he didn't have any choice but sneek into dante's bedroom again and stole…err i mean borrow his clothes yeah that's it.

He open the bedroom door slowly and then he tiptoe to dante's closet and took dante's jean and t-shirt, when he wants to go out suddenly something hold his wrist , when he look back it was dante who hold his wrist again.

"hey get off your hands off me old man"

"hello you should thank me because you wants to borrow a pair of my clothes without my permission kid not yell at me" he say it with a smirk and annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to steal or didn't want to ask you, it's just you were sleep like a dead man and I don't want to wake you up , you know old man !" " and you shouldn't hold my waist all the time old man ! it's amused me !" he added

"so you want me like what ?! like this ….." he then grab nero's waist and kiss nero lips passionately, nero shock at dante's action he tried to pul away but dante keeps hold his waist.

"D-dante I …." He then deepend dante's kiss and let the clothes in his hand fall to the floor and begin to hold dante's neck "I lov-" but then someone sream downstair ..

"DANTE !"

nero stop the word and stop to kiss dante as he pull away

"tch that bitch ! nero wait here I'm gonna handle her" dante said as open the bedroom door

"dante who's that girl ?" he was now scare, he scare because did the girl downstair is dante's girlfriend or not..

"it's Lady, she was always bitching around and annoyed me all the time because I'm late to pay her debt off or maybe almost never pau her back"

Relieve

"I see then go I wanna wearing clothes first" he smile and relieve cause that-girl-who-so-call-Lady was not dante's girlfriend.

"okay I'll see you when I'm finish my business with her, you should stay here and don't go downstair. About introdeucing your self to her ,we'll do it someday kay"

Nero nodded as dante out from the bedroom. He smile and saying something when hold the clothes in his hand "i-I love dante !"

**How's my story guys ;D sorry not updated so long, I'm bust with school and some family business**

**I'll be hard to update because tomorrow I'm gonna mid-semester :S but after that over we will be Christmas holiday yayyyyy ;DDDDD**

**For SirenaLoreley , CeavaRose and guest thank you for the Wonderful reviewe :***

**Sirenaloreley : Yaoi ? ok sis –grin- I'll try =DDD Senior ? ok I'll go look for it ;) dun worry , my grammar suck and I know T~T hope you understand sis **

**CeavaRose : thankie sis ;DD your da best !**

**Guest : well yeah I'll kill her already xDDDD and thank's ;DD**

**So wait me kay ! maybe my exam will over at 17th Des**

**Ok so I wish everyone stay healthy and wealthty**

**Marry Christmas & Happy New Year**

**Love lot**

**Bunga Chan**


End file.
